


Dirty Little Secret

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: While snooping through Lulu's stuff, Yuna finds a suspicious sphere.





	1. Chapter 1

After Vegnagun had been decommissioned and Tidus was back, Yuna’s life became peaceful again. Their new life together was blissful, albeit marred now and again by the typical squabbles of a couple.

Tidus was away with the team to compete in a tournament and Lulu had tagged along. She had said that a change of scenery was nice once in a while. Thus it was up to Yuna to look after Lulu’s place for a few days, no big deal.  
Yuna was cleaning the place a little bit and stumbled upon a small collection of spheres. Curious, Yuna played a few. They were recordings from their childhood. Wakka and Chappu playing blitzball on the beach, Yuna dangling from a tree branch and falling into Kimahri’s arms, giggling. The nostalgia cast a smile on her face. She was about to put them away again when she noticed an odd one. Buried under the rest, it was wrapped up in a cloth. Her inner sphere hunter reared its head. She couldn’t just leave a sphere someone had hidden without taking a glimpse. She unwrapped it and played the recording.

She was greeted by Lulu, fellating someone. Yuna gasped in shock. The man was holding the sphere, so she couldn’t tell who it was. She wondered how old the recording was. It looked to have been made in Guadosalam, so it was probably from her pilgrimage. She didn’t know Lulu had had any affairs during the journey. The black mage bobbed her head up and down the shaft at a rapid pace, seemingly eager to milk the man. Only once did she release him to compliment him on his endurance before she continued sucking. The man groaned a little when he came. Lulu swallowed the load and opened her mouth to show that there was nothing left.  
“I think you’ll be a contender for the top spot on my list, little boy”, she purred before the recording cut out.  
When it resumed, the scenery had changed to a room in an inn. Lulu was naked, and bouncing presumably on the same man she had been sucking off before. Her large breasts bounced beautifully and she moaned lustily.  
“It has been way too long since I felt like this”, she told her lover with a flushed face.  
The man reached for Lulu’s boobs with one hand and started groping them, much to Lulu’s delight. She encouraged him to keep it up as she bounced faster and faster.  
“Mmh, I’m almost there”, she said, and her movements became more erratic. Suddenly she stopped bouncing. Her whole body quaked and deep groans escaped her. She slumped over a little when her orgasm had run its course and looked towards her lover.  
“I haven’t had a climax like that in years”, she said and leaned into the camera.  
A kiss could be heard. She got back into frame afterwards.  
“You’re almost done, too, aren’t you? Just thrust it into me, I’ll let you finish inside”, she murmured.  
The man put the sphere aside and nothing could be seen anymore. The recording continued for a few seconds which were filled with the noise of bodies slapping into each other.  
Next came a recording of Lulu’s back. She was on her hands and knees, taking it from behind. Her soft ass jiggled with every impact and the man gave it a slap from time to time. Yuna couldn’t tell where they were, but the ground looked like sand and it was outdoors. The sounds of their fucking made Yuna horny. She started gently touching herself through her clothes as she listened, and saw the man pull out and cover Lulu’s butt with cum. A certain uneasiness came over Yuna as she listened to the man groan in pleasure. It sounded familiar, but despite the possible implications, her excitement only grew.  
The scene changed again. The sphere had been set up so that Lulu’s boy toy didn’t have to hold it himself. It showed them lying on the grass in the Calm Lands. The man’s face was hidden behind Lulu who was riding him with her back turned to him. It still baffled Yuna that Lulu would just sneak off to have sex out in the open like that. Lulu was on full display, her boobs bouncing, partially from her own movement, partially from the thrusts of her lover. He had gripped her hips and slammed into her pussy eagerly. Yuna pictured herself in Lulu’s place as her fingers sank into her damp snatch. The cool breeze teasing her nipples and clit, a dick being jammed into her from below, not caring if someone saw her. The sight of Lulu cumming and the man not stopping his thrusts was delightful. The scene came to an end when the man pulled out and started squirting semen onto Lulu’s belly, lots of it getting caught in her bush. Lulu rose and, covered in cum, walked over to the sphere to end the recording. Yuna was furiously masturbating at that point. Her clothes had been discarded, and she had made herself comfortable on Lulu’s bed.  
The recording continued in Zanarkand. The man was holding the sphere again and recorded how he fucked Lulu’s big tits.  
_How did she find the time to do this undisturbed?_ , Yuna wondered.  
A terrible realization had come to her. There were precious few men Lulu could’ve possibly been with in Zanarkand. His tan was too dark for Sir Auron, it was clearly not Kimahri and she had seen Wakka naked before. He wasn’t that well-endowed. Lulu had been fucking Tidus behind Yuna’s back, even after they had made love in Macalania. Such acts take two of course. She watched Tidus bury himself between those big, warm pillows, without a care in the world, as if Yuna didn’t matter. Yuna should’ve been heartbroken, but to her own surprise she was aroused. More so than ever before.  
“Yeah, fuck her tits”, she whispered as she watched, pleasuring herself.  
Lulu was teasing her own nipples while Tidus’ penis popped up from her cleavage and disappeared again in rapid succession. Tidus gasped when he came. Strings of thick cum plastered Lulu’s boobs. When he was done, she lifted her breasts up to lick up as much as she could. Lulu smiled lewdly and the recording was cut off again.  
The recording resumed in a room on the airship. The sphere was set up again, and recorded Tidus and Lulu making love on a bed. Lulu hugged him tightly and had her legs wrapped around him while he lay on top and his hips moved in a smooth rhythm. His thrusts were long and deep and made Lulu sigh and moan. They were closely intertwined and only Tidus’ increasingly fast thrusts betrayed their rising excitement. When Tidus was slamming into her hard and fast Lulu started to groan.  
“Yeah, baby, let me have it. Cum in me! Put a baby in me!”  
It was too much for Yuna to take. As her boyfriend came deep inside the woman she might describe as her big sister, Yuna was overcome with excitement and came, too. She squirted and made a mess of Lulu’s sheets. She kept watching and saw the lovers engage in passionate kissing as Lulu reached for the sphere and cut the recording. That was the end.

Yuna didn’t know what to do. Tidus had cheated on her in the past and Lulu had deceived her. Who was to say that they wouldn’t do it again. In fact, as far as Yuna knew, they might’ve been going at it at that very moment. Maybe that was the true reason why Lulu wanted to go to Luca with the team; a nice getaway with her stud. It was horrible, and yet, Yuna didn’t feel bad. She would have to talk to Lulu about this, and about the fact that their affair turned Yuna on.  
_Who knows? Maybe they’ll let me watch,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Five months had passed since Yuna found out about Lulu and Tidus’ affair. Lulu announced her pregnancy shortly after they returned from Luca. She never said who sired her child, but Yuna knew. She knew it was her boyfriend’s, and that fact aroused her.

On an evening like any other, Yuna was having passionate sex with Tidus. He had been fucking her harder than normal recently. Yuna assumed that Lulu’s pregnancy meant that Tidus couldn’t take her as roughly as he was used to, therefore he had to make up for it with his girlfriend. That suited Yuna just fine. She got pressed into the bed and moaned ecstatically as her boobs rocked back and forth every time Tidus slammed his cock into her.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss while she climax again. “Cum inside me. Knock me up!”, she whimpered into his ear when she felt him twitching. Shortly after, he groaned and released his potent seed deep inside her. The young couple exchanged smoldering looks and kissed some more while they enjoyed the afterglow.

A little while later, Yuna was pretending to sleep. She loved Tidus, and she didn’t doubt that he loved her. The thick cum slowly flowing down her butt was a testament to that. Their life together was just as idyllic as it had ever been. However, she knew that she wasn’t the only woman in his heart. “Yuna, are you asleep?”, Tidus whispered. Yuna stayed quiet, trying to breath evenly. After a few seconds, she felt her lover getting out of bed. She heard him put on some clothes and leave the tent.

Yuna knew where Tidus was going. That’s why she went after him; to see! She put on a light robe and stepped out into the night. The village square was abandoned, and Yuna shivered. It was warm outside, but Yuna was still sweaty from their lovemaking. Tidus had already disappeared from sight, but that wasn’t an issue. Yuna knew where to look.

She had prepared a little slit in the canvas of Lulu’s tent. It was hard to spot if one didn’t know what to look for, but Yuna found it easily. It was her personal little window into Lulu and Tidus’ love life. Yuna felt excited every time she spied on them. It had become a habit over the past couple months. She braced herself, and parted the canvas.

She had a fantastic view of Lulu’s bed. The black mage and her boyfriend were already making out. Lulu lay comfortably on her back with Tidus besides her, sharing an intimate kiss. Whatever clothing Tidus had worn when he left their tent had already been discarded, and his cock was erect, despite the fact that he had fucked Yuna for two hours that night. That testament to his stamina, or to Yuna’s inability to truly satisfy him, made the High Summoner touch herself right away. She felt how slick her pussy still was with his semen as she started rubbing herself.

Meanwhile, Tidus’ hand, which had fondled one of Lulu’s beautiful breasts up until then, moved down, caressing her pregnant belly tenderly before arriving at her hairy crotch. Yuna heard Lulu moan into his mouth when his fingers slipped into her cunt. The pregnant woman hugged him tighter, making her large breasts press against him.

Yuna was in awe of Lulu. The pregnancy had only served to enhance her beauty. She rubbed her pussy harder as she watched her friend rock her hips erotically. “Yes, honey, that’s the spot”, the black mage said. Her flushed face looked more beautiful than ever to Yuna, and she was certain her boyfriend felt the same way. He smiled brightly at her. “I know. Just cum, baby. Let it all out”, he murmured into her ear.

Lulu moaned and squirmed in his arms, clearly getting close. “Mmmh! But I want to cum with your cock!”, she said. Lulu reached for his hard member and stroked it gently. “Let me suck it a little first though, come on”, she urged him.

Tidus obliged. He told her to stay put while he assumed a position that allowed his lover to suck him off comfortably. Yuna really got going when Lulu’s lips were wrapped around the cock that had been inside her less than an hour ago. The black mage’s head bobbed up and down Tidus’ shaft while she played with his balls. He busied himself by teasing her nipples, pinching and flicking them. “You had sex with Yuna tonight, right?”, Lulu asked. She let her tongue roll over Tidus’ tip obscenely while she waited for his answer. “Right. How do you know that?”, he panted and petted her head. “I can taste her on you. Tastes good”, the buxom beauty mused before shoving his cock back into her mouth.

That comment made Yuna cream herself. The thought of Lulu getting a taste of her indirectly had been a huge turn on, but hearing her say she was tasty was simply too much. Her legs buckled a little under her, and she bit her tongue to suppress any unwanted noises. She didn’t want to blow her cover, after all. The show was far from over. Yuna rode out her orgasm before focusing on the show again. Her juices, along with Tidus’ semen were running down her legs.

The couple had moved on in the meantime. Lulu’s legs were spread and Tidus knelt between them, lining up his shot. He slowly inserted his dick into her wet pussy. “Finally!”, Lulu groaned. She threw her head back and sighed contently when Tidus’ balls rested against her plush ass. To Yuna’s surprise, he didn’t start humping her right away. She watched her boyfriend lovingly caress Lulu’s baby bump. “I love you, Lulu”, he said and kissed her swollen belly. “And I love our baby”. Lulu smiled warmly at him, and Yuna came again. The feeling of betrayal was simply too good. “I love you, too, Tidus”, Lulu said, and took his hands into her own. Their fingers interlocked, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and they slowly began rocking their hips.

Their coupling was gentle and erotic. Lulu’s big breasts gently jiggled with every thrust, and both partners softly moaned and whispered sweet nothings at each other. Meanwhile, Yuna had clasped one hand over her mouth, while the other one teased her clit. Her pussy was drooling at that point. She couldn’t believe how lovey-dovey those two were. Even though he had just creampied Yuna, Tidus made love to his mistress as if nothing had happened, as if Yuna didn’t exist at all.

Passionate moaning filled the air in Lulu’s tent. It was sweet music to Yuna’s ears. Lulu groaned deeply when she hit her climax. Yuna saw her thighs quaking as she whimpered blissfully. “I’m cumming, too! Where do you want it, Lulu?”, Tidus moaned. Lulu hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. “Mmmmh, ah! On my tits! I want your load all over my tits, honey!”, she said. Tidus pulled out right away and climbed next to her.

Yuna and Lulu both watched him jerk himself off intently. Tidus threw his head back and came. Ropes of sticky white semen splattered all over Lulu’s massive bosom, much to her delight. She giggled as she watched her breasts get stained white. When the squirts of semen subsided, Lulu took Tidus into her mouth and cleaned him up tenderly. She gave his cock one hard suck and pulled back, releasing him with a pop. “Mmmh, yummy. I was hoping for a little more though”, Lulu said, rubbing Tidus’ load all over her breasts. Her lover lay down next to her and she snuggled up to him. “Sorry. Yuna’s been very demanding lately”, he said.

Yuna felt a pang of guilt. She never intended to negatively impact their sex life, even though, if anything, Lulu was interfering with hers. It was almost as if Yuna had already accepted that Lulu was Tidus’ woman, and she was merely his side bitch. That realization, the humiliation that came with it, made Yuna cum again. She fell to her knees, and whimpered quietly as she squirted on the ground. She hoped that they hadn’t heard her, but when she looked back inside they were still snuggling. Yuna stayed to watch some more, but she stopped masturbating at that point. Her legs already felt dangerously shaky. She still had to make it back to her tent before Tidus, after all.

Meanwhile, the adulterers were still cuddling, chatting about this and that, until Lulu raised a question that made Yuna perk up. “Have you thought about what we should call our child yet?”, the black mage asked. “I don’t have a girl’s name yet, but I was thinking about calling it Auron if it’s a boy”, Tidus mused. Lulu chuckled melodiously.”I’m sure Sir Auron would feel honored. I like it”, she said.

Yuna left at that point. She ran back home, stripped naked and crawled under her blanket. Her consciousness quickly faded into peaceful slumber, and the last thing she thought about was what she would want to call her children when the time came.

She didn’t know when Tidus had come back, but when she awoke the next morning she knew he was there. She rolled over and snuggled up to him. She could still smell Lulu’s perfume on him. The scent aroused her, so she slipped under the blanket and started sucking him off. Despite the heavy use of the previous night, she felt him swell up in her mouth quickly. Then she heard Tidus groan and he lifted the blanket. She looked at him with a grin. “Good morning”, she said, and continued to suck his cock. “Morning. Already wanna go again? You’re so insatiable lately”, Tidus yawned, though he seemed to enjoy the treatment. “Guess I just can’t get enough of you”, Yuna said. She sucked him more, and realized that he tasted different than usual. Maybe it was the lingering taste of Lulu’s pussy. The thought made her quiver. She straddled him and started riding him. He quickly began thrusting up and his hands groped her breasts.

Thus, they fucked like they always did. Yuna came harder than usual, and Tidus filled her hungry womb with cum. She wanted a baby, too. She wanted her and Lulu’s children, those half-siblings to play together; and maybe, if Yuna ever gathered the courage, she could confront them, and they could all be one big happy family. Until then, Yuna was intent on savoring Tidus and Lulu’s sweet betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by an animation of Lulu and Tidus doing it and Yuna seeing them.
> 
> I'd also like to mention that I don't like the fact that Lulu got paired up with Wakka in X-2. So, as far as my FFX related stuff is concerned, that's not real (unless I specifically point it out).


End file.
